Sleepless Night
by GuardianAngel5035
Summary: Demyx runs into Axel then goes for a swim?


The blonde rolls over onto the cool sheets irritated. He punches his pillow and mutters," Hate not sleeping." After laying silently for the few following minutes he sighs and sits up. Tired, he mumbles," Guess I'll get up." Crawling out of bed, he's careful not to trip over any unseen obstacles.

Instead of opening a portal he walks into the hallway. Aimlessly he wanders down the hall, waking up more with each step.

He notices someone pass him and it takes a minute to realize it's three am. There shouldn't be anyone awake at this time.

"What are you up to at this time?" the person asks. Demyx turns to see that the redhead was who spoke. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. Decided to take a walk."

Axel gives him a sleepy grin," Same here." The fiery redhead follows beside the blonde down the halls chatting. Demyx is only half listening as they walk down the halls. Suddenly he tunes Axel out completely as a familiar smell reaches him. He breathes deep and keeps walking.

When they reach the next door he stops. Axel stops a moment later waiting for Demyx to say something. The blonde grabs the door handle and opens it as he says," I'm going for a swim." The smell of chlorine assaults his nose but he doesn't mind. He walks forwards and the door swings shut behind him.

Axel knows his friend wasn't being rude, Demyx just needs time to think. The tall redhead walks back down the halls absorbed in his own thoughts.

Demyx hears the door click shut and feels himself relax more. This room is just a bit smaller than the training room and contains a huge pool and a few lockers along the wall. He walks over to a locker and pulls out a pair of orange swim trunks. He quickly changes and sets his pajama pants on a long bench.

He walks to the edge of the pool and looks at the clear sparkling water. Diving, he slices through the water then surfaces. After a moment he takes a breath and swims under. He swims straight to the bottom and sits cross legged. He doesn't need to breath for absurd periods of time.

He starts thinking and begins to feel sleepy. To himself he thinks," I'll get out in a minute." He feels his eyes close without permission. Unconsciously he takes a breath half asleep, then chokes on the water. His eyes flash open as he accidentally takes another breath in surprise. He chokes as black spots invade his vision. The blackness is overwhelming and he's unconscious lying at the bottom of the pool.

Axel's thoughts are confused. Demyx was so out of it when he left him at the pool. Should he check on him? No, the blonde would just laugh at his concern. But Demyx was tired and sleepy and even with his talent he knew Demyx couldn't hold his breath forever. Finally he gives up his internal debate and, opening a portal, walks into the pool area.

Looking around he doesn't see the teen anywhere. There's only one open locker and a pair of light blue pajama pants laying on a bench. Hesitantly he walks to the edge of the pool. He absolutely despises recreational swimming. After all fire and water don't mix well.

He looks around the water when he sees Demyx laying on the bottom of the pool. For a moment he thinks the blonde might be simply resting but he doesn't move.

The redhead pushes aside his dislike for water and jumps in. Quickly, he dives fro the bottom and grabs the blonde's arm. Pushing off from the bottom, he pulls him to the surface. He manages to climb out of the water and haul Demyx onto the concrete floor.

The blonde's chest isn't moving; he's not breathing. The pyromaniac touches the hydro's wrist, feeling for a pulse. There's a faint beat then another. He sighs with short relief then realizes he still has a problem. He still isn't breathing. Axel mutters," How did I get turned into a lifeguard?"

He puts his hands on the blonde's chest, pressing down hard. He does this again while counting in his head. After four times he stops, hesitating for a moment. He sighs then pinches the blonde's nose closed.

Demyx feels warm lips against his. Suddenly they're gone and he feels something on his chest. Someone growls," Breathe you idiot." He tries to comply but can't because of the water in his lungs. Hands pound on his chest then stop. Air is forced down into his lungs again then the hands start once more. The same voice commands," Breathe kid, breathe."

Demyx finally blinks and then coughs violently. He quickly leans up trying to get air. Axel rolls him onto his side just as the teen chokes up water. He's trembling and shaking uncontrollably while gasping.

Axel watches him then slips an arm around his waist to keep him from falling over. As the teen catches his breath Axel picks him up. He opens a portal to Demyx's room then walks through and sets him on the bed. He carefully takes the wrist of the blonde and checks his pulse. After a few minutes it evens out. Axel looks up and smiles faintly when he sees the teen asleep.

**~ Please Review!~**


End file.
